Black Chit Chat
by esspadass
Summary: Chit Chat adalah aplikasi yang sedang menjadi trending topic di Konoha Gakuen dan seanterio Jepang. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke yang itu juga menggunakan aplikasi obrolan tersebut. Hari-harinya berubah dan harapan mulai membuncah ketika satu pesan masuk dan obrolan mulai terjalin./"Sasuke seperti bukan Sasuke saja. OMG!" au!higschool
1. Chapter 1

Kling.

Sakura yang sebelumnya sedang tiduran dengan posisi tengkurap mendadak mengangkat kepalanya ke arah objek yang ada di atas meja belajar disamping kasurnya. Nada kecil cukup membuatnya tertarik untuk menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan meninggalkan buku bacaan yang sedang ia pegang.

 _ **One person has added you**_

Chit Chat adalah sebuah aplikasi obrolan yang sedang meledak di banyak negara termasuk negara Jepang. Dan sekolah Sakura tentu saja tidak luput dari tren tersebut. Semua yang menggunakan ponsel berjenis android tidak akan membiarkan Chit Chat terlewati begitu saja tanpa terpasang di dalamnya.

Sakura ingin gaul, tentu saja. Semua teman-temannya membicarakan aplikasi tersebut dan Sakura berhasil memasuki garis peradaban modern dalam media sosial internet bernama Chit Chat.

Ia pernah membayangkan kalau suatu hari nanti pemuda yang dikenal dingin dan pendiam itu akan memintanya untuk bertukar kontak. Hanya membayangkan saja hatinya sudah menjerit bahagia. Ayolah... Sakura berbicara tentang pemuda pendiam pindahan dari Suna Gakure yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah terlihat bersosialisasi dengan perempuan di kelasnya.

 _Hi. Boleh kita bertukar kontak?_

 _T-tentu saja!_

Membayangkan ia memintanya untuk bertukar kontak? Ino tertawa terbahak dan Hinata yang biasanya menanggapi segala sesuatu hal dengan senyuman itu sampai menahan tawanya saat Sakura mengutarakan imajinasinya di depan mereka berdua.

Mustahil? _Chotto matte!_

Yang perlu dipertanyakan terlebih dahulu adalah, apa pemuda itu juga mempunyai akun di aplikasi tersebut? Dia kan laki-laki pendiam, tak banyak bicara seperti seorang karakter hikkikomori pekerja seni dari fandom sebelah. _Nay nay nay._ Orang yang anti sosial di dunia nyata biasanya aktif bahkan cenderung hiperaktif di dunia maya. Yup. Biasanya seperti itu.

Sakura menatap layar _gadget_ yang sedang ia pegang. Matanya membaca barisan kata yang tertera di dalamnya. Seseorang telah meminta persetujuan untuk bertukar kontak dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Satu alisnya naik.

 **Inuzuka Kiba has added you.**

Mulut Sakura membulat seperti bentuk O. Ada perasaan kecewa karena sejenak ia berpikir kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang akan muncul di notifikasi.

Sejenak Sakura heran kenapa anak itu bisa tau _ID user_ nya. Oh. ia baru ingat tadi siang sebelum kelas berakhir, pemuda dengan gigi taring yang menyembul keluar itu sempat meminta _ID_ -nya karena mereka berada dalam satu grup.

 _Agar aku bisa menghubungimu dengan mudah_. Ucapan pemuda Inuzuka itu terngiang di telinganya.

Setelah menekan opsi _accept_ , Sakura kembali meletakan _gadget_ nya di atas meja dan ia berniat untuk melanjutkan bacaan yang sempat tertunda ketika bunyi lain menghentikan niatannya itu.

 _Siapa_ _lagi_ _?_

Ia raih ponsel pintarnya dan melihat isi dari notifikasi yang baru saja masuk.

Sakura tercengang. Bagaimana bisa?

 **Rock Lee has added you.**

Oh. Ia ingat kalau siswa beralis tebal itu juga satu kelompok dengan dirinya. Walaupun Sakura cukup risih pada tingkah laku agresif yang laki-laki itu berikan padanya, bagaimanapun, dia, Rock Lee cukup baik dan sangat menghormati perempuan. Walau Sakura sering merasa risihnya dari pada rasa hormatnya. Manusia.

 _Kling_.

Ghhh… Bibirnya ia gigit pelan. Demi tuhan, ia sedang tidak ingin memegang ponsel pintarnya. Ia juga manusia biasa, butuh istirahat dan merasa kelelahan!

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu kembali mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar di depan matanya.

Klik.

Bola mata berwarna hijau segar itu membesar. Bibirnya bergetar menahan lengkungan di kedua sudutnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang seakan menggetarkan seluruh badannya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Mebuki berteriak dari lantai bawah dan tak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun selain suara jarum jam yang berjalan.

Sekali lagi. Matanya menatap kembali layar _gadget_ dengan tatapan terharu.

Asli.

Ini asli.

Pipi kanannya memerah dengan menyisakan rasa sakit setelah ia mencubit benda kenyal itu, memastikan jika Sakura sedang tidak bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Malam itu, ada dua kejadian yang masing-masing memberikan efek berbeda pada kedua makhluk hidup bernama manusia di prefektur Akiyama di komplek perumahan Konoha. Tepatnya di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Pertama, Mebuki yang dinasehati oleh Tsunade- _san_ karena anak gadis keluarga Haruno yang bernama Sakura berteriak keras. Kedua, tersangka yang berteriak keras tadi tengah berbahagia dengan posisi menggelepar di atas lantai dingin seperti ikan mujaer kepanasan sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kini, ibunya sedang berdiri di daun pintu bersiap untuk memukul pantat anak gadis yang telah membuatnya malu di hadapan Senju Tsunade.

Sakit di pantatnya sangat tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat sebuah status di _news feed_ nya muncul setelah sebelumnya ia memencet opsi bertuliskan _accept._

 _ **Sasuke U. is now your contact.**_

Sudah dipastikan, malam ini Sakura akan bermimpi indah.

Tentu saja dengan _gadget_ yang dibawanya tidur.

 **Black Chit Chat. Ice Fhaa.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance / Humor (maybe)** **/ Fluffy manis pahit asam asin hambar *ditabok**

 **Hanya fict ringan.**

 **History 1.**

 _-_ _INOOO-BUTAAA! LIHAAAT!_

Ino mengernyit melihat barisan huruf kapital dan mengklik tautan gambar, mend _ownload_ _file_ yang dikirim sahabat pinknya itu.

 _ **Sasuke U. is now your contact.**_

Foto itu berisi _screenshot_ -an Chit Chat milik Sakura. Ino melotot.

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

 _-Kau beri sihir apa sampai dia mau menerima undangan darimu, Saki?!_

Sakura tertawa sombong. Ia melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Matanya terfokus pada layar _gadget_ sedangkan jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik di atas _keytouch_.

 **Haruno Sakura:**

 _-Hohoho. Kau pikir aku yang mengirim invitation?_

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

 _-Demi apa?! Jangan bilang… JIDAAAAT!_

Sakura bisa membayangkan raut wajah cantik Ino yang terkejut tak mempercayai jika yang mengirim undangan adalah laki-laki pendiam itu. Ia terus berjalan sambil mengetik cepat tanpa memedulikan koridor yang dipenuhi oleh siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Sepatu dengan ujung berwarna biru di depannya berhenti. Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya menengadah mencoba mencari sosok wajah pemilik sepatu tersebut. Ia ingin pingsan.

Bentuk matanya tajam dan bolanya hitam pekat. Kancing paling atas itu terbuka menampakkan leher yang putih bersih. Sakura meneguk ludah.

"O-oh… _Gomen_ ,"

"…"

Sakura bergeser ke kanan memberikan ruang untuk pemuda di depannya. Ia masih enggan untuk meneruskan langkahnya sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar melewati tubuh kecil miliknya.

 **Haruno Sakura:**

 _O. MY. GOD. INOOOO! JANTUNGKU MELEDAK!_

Ino yang menerima pesan tersebut menatapnya horror lalu mematikan ponsel yang ia pegang. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, lalu ia tersenyum menyapa.

"Kenapa?" Sai bertanya.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Senyummu…aneh,"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Sai sayang," Ia lalu menggaet tangan kanan Sai dan berlalu masuk menuju kelasnya, tidak berniat untuk membalas kembali obrolannya dengan gadis yang kini sedang memasang raut muka dengan merah tercetak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Uchiha Sasuke punya Chit Chat, sayang?"

"Kau ingin berselingkuh dengannya?"

Ino memukul pantat Sai. "Mana ada. Hahahaha,"

 **Ice Fhaa. Black Chit Chat.**

Ia memainkan ponselnya tanpa henti. Memutar ke sana dan ke sini. Sakura bingung dan merasa jantungnya berdetak, bertalu-talu. _Pudding_ yang ia bawa dari pendingin dibiarkan begitu saja. Fokusnya tertuju pada layar _gadget_ yang menampilkan profil Uchiha Sasuke dengan _display picture_ kucing.

Kucing?

Sakura mengernyit.

"Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai kucing? Kenapa kucing?" Ia bertanya pada langit-langit kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja. Ia sudah gila bertanya dan mengharapkan jawaban dari benda mati.

Ia ingin memulai obrolan. Ingin sekali.

Sakura menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya gemas.

 _Sapa saja duluan. Dia tipe laki-laki pasif. Kau harus memberinya stimulasi, kau tahu._

Ia teringat usulan Ino tadi di sekolah saat istirahat makan siang. Berbicara aktivitas sekolahnya, Sasuke tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti pada Sakura saat dirinya memasuki ruang kelas. Mereka belajar seperti biasa. Mendengarkan penjelasan guru, mencatat, makan siang, dan pulang. Sakura ingat saat Sasuke berjalan ke depan dan jarinya dengan lihai menulis di papan tulis, jawaban matematika dengan cepat tanpa hapus sana-sini.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Saat Sasuke berbalik arah untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya, mata mereka sempat bertemu untuk beberapa detik karena Sakura dengan cepat memalingkan pandangannya. Malu.

"AAAAAAA."

"Sakura, berhenti berteriak. Ini sudah malam!"

"Y-ya, bu, ukh…"

Sakura memeluk gulingnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ganti dengan fotomu sendiri sih, dasar laki-laki cuek," gerutunya.

Jari telunjuk itu ditekan-tekan gemas pada gambar kucing hitam di _gadget_ nya. Matanya serasa berat. Untung saja ia diberkahi otak yang cerdas untuk mengerjakan tugas Asuma- _sensei_ tadi. Mungkin ia harus segera menutup kelopak matanya dan istirahat agar besok pagi ia tidak bertingkah konyol seperti mengantuk ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Hal itu akan membuat imejnya jelek di mata Sasuke.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi ini Sakura bangun telat. Mimpinya dengan kucing hitam membuat tidurnya nyenyak bagai orang yang koma, dan saat ia terbangun, jam sudah menunjukkan angka delapan kurang dua puluh menit.

Bagus. Ibunya yang setiap pagi menggedor pintu kamar kemana? Sakura merapikan dasi dengan asal.

Kling.

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

 _-Jidat sayang, kamu dimana? Tumben jam segini belum di kelas, gadis rajin?_

Sakura melempar _gadget_ nya ke atas kasur tanpa membalas pesan dari Ino. Ia tergesa-gesa. Tak ada waktu.

Kling. Drrrt…

Kling.

Kling.

Kling.

"DEMI TUHAN INOOOO!"

Dengan kasar Sakura meraih gadgetnya dan membuka kuncian.

 _-Ohayou, Haruno-san._

 _-Hey! Oro-sensei sudah di kelas!_

 _-JIDAT!_

 _-HARUNO SAKURA!_

 _-Jidat kamu telat?_

 _-Wah. Sasuga gadis rajinku._

 _-Hey_

 _Chottoooo_.

Sakura menggerakan ibu jarinya. Men- _scroll_ layar sentuhnya lalu menekan tombol _back_.

Sakura tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"I-Ini tidak mungkin."

Ada dua pesan dari pengirim berbeda yang masuk pagi ini. Satu dari Ino dan satu lagi...

 _ **-Ohayou, Haruno-san.**_

Ia cek kembali pada _display picture_ nya. Kucing hitam yang semalam ia pencet-pencet gemas.

Sasuke menyapanya. Menyapanya di aplikasi _chit chat_ itu! Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain pagi yang cerah ini. Ini awal yang baik demi tuhan!

"Ukh oh… Oke… Tenang, Haruno Sakura. Tenang…"

Sakura bergetar saat menumpukan jarinya di layar dan mengetikan beberapa kata.

 _ **-Ohayou, Sasuke-kun.**_

"Whaa! Aku langsung memakai namanya. Mampus!" Sakura melempar _gadget_ nya ke atas Kasur. Ia berserah diri.

"Arrrghhh"

Kling.

Mata Sakura menatap tajam lurus pada benda hitam persegi itu. Ia mendekat pelan dan menjulurkan tangannya, meraih _gadget_.

Kling.

Kling.

Kling.

Eh? Apa Sasuke- _kun_ marah padanya? Sakura gelisah.

 _Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?!_

Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. Kling. KLING. KLING. KLING. KLING. KLING. KLINGGGG

"HARUNO SAKURA CEPAT BANGUN!"

"AAAAARGHHHHH." Sakura menjerit dan Mebuki hampir terjengkang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lima puluh dan Sakura baru mau mandi.

 **To Be Continued.**

Sometime, reality needs to be written #haeyaah

Fict ringan dan apdet chapter akan ngaret-ngaret entah kapan hari lagi #slapped dan tidak diperkenankan untuk punya harapan kalo ini akan berakhir manis kaya gulak #wosh

 **Ice.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi?"

Sakura bukan siswa yang bodoh. Ia pintar dan rajin. Hampir kebanyakan guru menyukai Sakura. Bahkan Tobirama-sensei yang notabennya guru killer cukup senang dengan gadis itu. Membuat beberapa siswa iri padanya.

Sakura tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menyombongkan diri karena hal tersebut tapi ia mencoba dengan keras untuk menjaga imejnya yang baik di hadapan semua orang. Ino itu pengecualian. Mengupil pun akan ia lakukan kalau dihadapan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Lalu pagi ini muncul.

SMA Konoha itu sama seperti sekolah lainnya. Mempunyai peraturan tersendiri. Ini bukan sekolah dimana diskriminasi sosial terjadi. Bukan drama-drama dimana ada perlakuan istimewa bagi mereka yang mempunyai prestasi cemerlang.

Oro-sensei menatap Sakura keheranan. Dia menyukai salah satu siswinya tersebut. Gadis itu cepat tanggap pada semua instruksi yang ia berikan. Ia ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai asistennya tapi kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya membagi perhatian yang Oro-sensei punya.

Oro-sensei bukan guru yang pilih kasih meskipun ia selalu cari perhatian Sasuke. Ia adalah guru yang adil. Maka ketika salah satu siswa favoritnya tersebut datang terlambat, hukuman tetap hukuman.

"Alasanmu, Haruno-san?"

"Eng…Anu…Saya… bangun telat," cicit Sakura. Jari tangannya tersembunyi dibalik punggung, bergerak gelisah.

"Hmm... Terlalu banyak belajar?" Oro-sensei masih menyelidik tidak puas dengan hanya jawaban yang dilontarkan Sakura. Terlihat kapur putih diapit oleh jari guru tersebut.

"Y-Ya begitulah, sensei," Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia ingin menjerit. Ia melirik melalui ekor matanya, menatap Ino yang berbisik pada Hinata lalu keduanya cekikikan dengan Ino yang dominan—karena Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Gerakan bola matanya lalu jatuh pada sosok yang duduk agak jauh dari Ino. Sasuke tengah menatapnya seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya.

Sakura berharap ini mimpi.

 _Ini mimpi 'kan?!_ Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Haruno-san."

EH?

Semua yang ada di kelas tertawa dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau telat tiga puluh menit. Silakan keluar. Sensei akan menganggapmu tidak hadir,"

Ia lemas. Ingin rasanya mati saja sekarang juga.

"Mati di masa muda itu tidak asyik, Sakura-chan! Semangat! Hari esok yang cemerlang masih ada!"

Rock lee yang duduk di depan berdiri dan mengacungkan jempolnya tepat di muka Sakura. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menyuarakan isi hatinya. Padahal itu hanya bercandaan saja. Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Sakura no baka.

* * *

 **Black Chit Chat. Ice Fhaa.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke – Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance / Humor (maybe)** **/ Fluffy manis pahit asam asin hambar *ditabok**

 **Hanya fict ringan.** **Jangan harap hepi end** **hehe**

 ***CT : Chat To**

* * *

 **History 2.**

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, yang mulia si maha ratu yang disenangi para sensei? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA—MMPHT,"

Sakura memelintir bibir tipis merah milik Ino dengan gemas setelah ia duduk di atas kursi di samping meja teman berambut pirangnya itu. Kelas Oro-sensei sudah berakhir dan Sakura dianggap tidak hadir. Ia absen di kelas Oro-sensei. Ia absen.

"Mati sudah,"

Sakura menjedukkan keningnya ke atas meja lumayan keras membuat ringisan keluar dari mulutnya.

"S-satu absen sepertinya tidak akan masalah, Sakura-chan," Hinata ragu akan ucapannya sendiri mengingat Oro-sensei adalah sensei yang sangat mengapresiasi kehadiran siswa-siswanya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata tapi aku tahu baik bagaimana Oro-sensei itu,"

Nah. Sakura tahu.

"Sudahlah, Saki. Paling-paling nilaimu anjlok satu poin."

"Ciee yang datang telat," Kuping Sakura bergerak mendengar semi ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang. Datar namun menyebalkan.

Ia menengadah menemukan wajah yang terpaksa harus diakuinya tampan itu sedang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Neji…" Sakura menumpukkan dagunya di atas meja. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Memoriable sekali pagi ini," Neji bergerak menyandarkan dirinya ke meja Sakura, membuatnya bergeser beberapa senti, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Diamlah."

"Atau?"

"Kuambil posisi ketua kelasmu agar kau tidak bisa makan gratis lagi di kantin sekolah,"

Neji tertawa terkekeh. "Mana bisa. Perwakilan tiap kelas itu satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, jidat lebar," Neji menyentil kening Sakura pelan. Sebelum Sakura meraih pinggang Neji untuk ia pelintir, Tobirama-sensei masuk menghentikan segala aktivitas yang terjadi di kelas. Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya, begitu juga semua anak kelas lainnya.

Kelas hening menyisakan suara burung di luar sana dan jarum jam yang berjalan.

"Buka halaman 54,"

Sakura merogoh buku Matematika Al-jabar di dalam tasnya. Ia menghela napas.

Setidaknya ia selamat dari kemurkaan guru _killer_ tampan di depannya. Sebelum ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya ke depan menghadap Tobirama-sensei, ia sempatkan melirik ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke. Telinganya sedikit memerah mengetahui kalau matanya mendapat sapaan dari mata milik orang lain berwarna hitam kelam. Sasuke menatapnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Kamu sedang cari perhatian murid baru ya, Haruno?"

Suara Tobirama-sensei memang seksi menggelegar sampai membuat siswa di dalam kelas terpana dan tak berani menyahut. Biasanya. Biasanya seperti itu. Tapi sekarang seisi kelas tertawa-yang lima detik kemudian berhenti tenang karena _deathglare_ dari sang guru di depan- kecuali Sakura dan Sasuke yang kemudian gadis itu lihat kalau laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu memalingkan mukanya cepat. Malu-malu. Sakura membuat malu. Ia memalukan.

 _Double strike_ hari ini bagi Sakura. Ia mengggigit bibirnya dan bergerak cepat ke depan menghadap ke arah Tobirama-sensei, kembali duduk dengan benar.

"M-maaf, sensei, hanya mengambil buku, hehe," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Jangan sok manis seperti itu. Tidak akan berhasil padaku walaupun kamu anak pintar,"

Sakura melongo. "hah?"

 _Sensei kepedean ke Sakura._

Semua murid bergumam dalam hati masing-masing.

 **~oOo~**

 **What's wrong with today? T_T**

Sakura menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur dengan keras. Tangan kanannya merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang ia pegang. Setelah menyibakan poninya yang sedikit menjuntai ke depan muka, ia membaca pesan yang masuk.

* * *

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

 **-** Amaziiiiiiing~ Let's celebrate it, babe~ CT **What's wrong with today? T_T**

 **Haruno Sakura:**

 **-** I will kill ya! -,-

 **Yamanaka Ino:**

 **-** Chuu~ :*

* * *

 **Hyuga Neji**

-The show was really fun, fufufufu~ CT **What's wrong with today? T_T**

Urat di kening Sakura berdenyut.

"Neji!"

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **-** Neji, bisa istirahat sejenak dari aktivitas mengejekmu?

 **Hyuga Neji**

 **-** You know me so well, miss.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **-** YOU CAN'T! STOP IT! I am your cute little sister don't you knowww~

 **Hyuga Neji**

-Aku anak tunggal, kau lupa? ohh… kau masih muda tapi pelupa ya.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **-** Kau sama sekali tidak manis, Neji -_-

 **Hyuga Neji**

 **-** Aku tidak meminta untuk dipanggil manis. Aku laki-laki.

* * *

 **Hyuga Hinata**

-Semoga besok akan lebih baik lagi. Sakura-chan tidak boleh belajar terlalu larut lagi ya CT **What's wrong with today? T_T**

* * *

 **Rock Lee**

 **-** Ada hikmah dibalik semua ini! Ganbatte, Sakura-chan! CT **What's wrong with today? T_T**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Karin**

 **-** Ada apa, little imouto? CT **What's wrong with today? T_T**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **-** Aku absen kelas Oro-sensei lalu Tobirama-sensei mempermalukanku di depan kelas T_T

 **Uzumaki Karin**

 **-** Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut tanpa suatu alasan 'kan?

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **-** Ini memang salahku sih -,-

 **Uzumaki Karin**

 **-** Nah. Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu.

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **-** Ha'I ha'i

 **Uzumaki Karin**

-Hug you tightly.

* * *

Sakura terdiam memandang layar yang menyala di depannya. Ada sebelas _like_ untuk status di Chit Chatnya dan tak ada satu pun _likers_ itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengecek profil Sasuke dan tak menemukan satu pun aktivitas yang si empu lakukan. Seperti - _listening to_ atau - _update status_ atau juga mengganti profil foto. Kosong.

Setelah mengecek jadwal besok di _mading_ kamarnya dan memastikan semua tugas telah diselesaikan, Sakura duduk di atas kasur. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel, mengerat.

"Ukh… Masa iya aku yang harus memulai obrolan," ringis Sakura.

 **Confused…**

Dua menit setelah membuat status tersebut, Sakura melihat ada bintang di notifikasinya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke likes it._

Sakura dengan cepat terbangun dan menatap kembali ponselnya.

Jantungnya dag dig dug dan ia seperti merasakan kamarnya meluas dan dirinya mengerucut ke pojok ruangan.

" _OMG_!" Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri—takut ibunya tahu kalau anak gadisnya belum terlelap. Dada Sakura naik turun dengan cepat.

"Sumpah demi apa Sasuke menyukai statusku? _OMG_!" Sakura meringis-ringis dan menggigit bibir. Ia bimbang. Ia ingin mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu tapi ia malu. Ia gengsi.

"Ia menyukai statusku aaannn-tunggu!" Sakura menegakan kepalanya.

"Apa dia juga selalu menyukai status orang lain? Apa hanya aku saja? Shit. Aku penasaran!"

Tiba-tiba, ada bintang merah muda di atas _news feed_ -nya. Sakura lalu me _refresh_ halaman dan matanya menyipit

 **xx-xvi**

"A...pa ini?" Gadget yang dipegangnya ia jungkir balikan, mencoba menerawang, menebak, mencari tahu arti dari status baru yang Sasuke buat, namun nihil, Sakura tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Setengah jam ia setia melihat layar gadgetnya.

 _xx-xvi? Apa? Sebuah kode? Inisial nama? Rumus matematika?_

"Arrghhh." Sakura mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya.

" _Okay fine_! Kusukai saja hhh,"

"Selamat malam, Uchiha Sasuke!" Setelah berkata dengan penuh tekanan, Sakura menekan simbol jempol di status atas nama Uchiha Sasuke lalu menyimpan alat komunikasi tersebut di atas meja belajar.

"Yosh! Jangan galau! Itu bukan inisial nama perempuan. Terlalu kompleks dan aneh!" Sakura menepuk kedua pipi kenyalnya.

Oh. Sakura galau.

Lampu dimatikan dan Sakura terlelap cepat.

* * *

Sasuke men _scroll mouse_ ke bawah dan berhenti di sebuah gambar lalu menekan opsi save. Ia lirik jam di pojok layar komputernya. Jam setengah dua belas malam dan besok pelajaran Guy- _sensei_. Ia ingat besok tidak boleh mengantuk jika tidak mau mendengar guru nyentrik itu berteriak memberi semangat tepat di sisi telinga. Olahraga ya. Sasuke merenung untuk sepersekain detik.

Setelah sebelumnya mematikan komputer, Sasuke merangkak ke atas kasur dan matanya tertuju pada benda persegi panjang berwarna putih di samping bantalnya. Ia meraihnya.

 _Haruno Sakura likes it._

Sasuke sedikit membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa membuat bibirnya untuk tidak melengkung tersenyum kecil dengan muka lurus ke arah layar gadgetnya yang redup cahaya.

 **To Be Continued.**

*CT = Chat To. Imagine ketika kita bales tweet dengan ngetik RT (Retweet) di twitter, dan ketika orang memberi komentar pada status di aplikasi BBM dan langsung masuk ke obrolan pribadi. Pokoknya begitu deh he-he #plok

 **A/N**

Jadi, Sakura dan Sasuke belum mulai ngobrol ngobrol ya xD. Chat yang Sakura dapet itu cuman mimpi semata aja #heyah

Fict ini bakal lumayan penuh sama obrolan via medsos. Tbh saya masih bingung buat bikin format chit chat nya. Kalau ada saran, bole la bagi bagi ehe. Oya, saya ga bakal bosen buat give warning "don't expect too much" ke pempik ini wks karena ini dibuat dari kejadian real life. dan hepi end di RL itu hese pisan loh yah uWu #heh

Mind to review?

Ice.


End file.
